Light Up My World
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: COMPLETE! A collection of one-shots and drabbles about my second OC pairing - Shannon and Caria Moore. Read and review.
1. DahLing!

**Light Up My World**

_By: Madame Reject_

**Disclaimer: I own Caria Mei Moore. Any other OC belongs to their owner.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Fluff/Humor**

**Type: Wrestling**

**Pairings: Shannon/OC**

* * *

**Chapter One: Dah-Ling!**

Caria slid the key card into the lock of her hotel room. The green light flashed and she opened up the door with her free hand. In her other one, she carried a paper bag full of Chinese take-out food.

She walked into the room. Her husband, Shannon was lying on the bed with arms behind his back. He was preoccupied by watching the television.

Caria peaked at what was on and smiled. It was a cartoon movie.

"What, _are _you watching?" she giggled.

Shannon turned his head to her. "Oh hey, baby. I was just flipping through the channels and found this cartoon movie. I think it's called The Incredibles. It's kinda funny."

He chuckled as Caria examined the TV. She blinked and a smile instantly perked up on her face. Before her eyes she saw a short woman with black hair and with an interesting accent.

She pointed to her. "I like her. She's funny."

"Oh? Ing? Yeah, she is. She always goes around saying 'dah-ling' after sentences when she talks." he informed her. "She kinda reminds me of you."

Caria looked surprised, smiling. "Are you serious? I don't go around saying 'dah-ling'."

"Yeah, but she is strange and goofy - like you." he grinned.

She laughed as she pounced on the bed. "Oh really? Well I'm _your _strange and goofy dah-ling."

He chuckled as he gave her a small smooch on the lips.


	2. Just Rest

**Chapter Two: Just Rest**

Shannon yelped in pain as Caria put down the bag of ice on his chest. "Ow! Shit!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, hun. I didn't mean to hurt you." she apologized. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll live." Shannon said, holding Caria by the waist as she stood at his bed side. "Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome. But promise me you'll do nothing be rest tomorrow." she said. "No working out, jumping around, or fucking with Jimmy and doing stupid stuff. Got it?"

"As long as you're here with me." Shannon grinned.

She smiled. "Fine, I promise."

"Good, thank you." he replied, comfortable.

"Of course." Caria smooched Shannon's forehead. "Now, I'll be back. I just gotta go check on Jimmy and see how he's doing. So stay put, okay?"

"You don't have to do that." he informed her. "Layla's already got that covered."

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying that?" she questioned him.

"I'm sure." Shannon said, honestly.

"Alright." Caria smiled, climbing onto the bed with him. She contiued to care to him, whether if he lied to her or not.


	3. Don't Touch

**Chapter Three: Don't Touch!**

**A/N: So, I'm shooting for fifty of these? What do you guys think? I don't know, if things go like I want them to, there will be more.**

**Review.**

* * *

The oven made a dinging sound, letting Caria know that her cookies were done and ready.

In the living room, Shannon heard it and peeked his head around the corner.

"Oh, baby, what're you making?" he asked her.

"Cookies. I wanna take some over to Matt's and see if I can cheer up Jeff." she replied to him. Jeff's house was recently burnt down and Caria and Shannon were doing all they could to help their friend.

Shannon travelled into the kitchen. "Okay. But wait, what kind did you make? If you made peanut butter, give them to me, 'cause Jeff hates those."

"I know, I didn't." Caria replied. "I made double chocolate chip."

The blonde lit up immediatly. "Ooh, no way! Can I have one, please? Pretty, pretty please?"

His wife giggled. "Okay, but hold on, they're just a little--"

But too excited to get his hands on the food, Shannon didn't listen to Caria's warning.

"Okay, thanks." he said. But when he was about to grab one, Caria swatted Shannon's hand away. He recoiled, holding the freshly stung limb. "Ow, what was that for?"

"They're hot, don't touch." she told him.

Shannon waved it off like it was nothing. "Ah, don't worry about it."

"No, Shan--"

Shannon scaraped one off. "It's _fine._"

But as he tried to take a bite out of the cookie, it burned his mouth. But he tried to make it seem like everything was okay."

"It's hot, isn't it?" Caria smiled, confidently and smugly.

Shannon nodded, in a guilty matter. "Mm-hmm."


	4. Playing Dress Up

**Chapter Four: Playing Dress Up**

"Ughhh, I'm so bored!" Caria groaned. She, Shannon, Jimmy and Layla were all over their house just sitting lazily in the living room just watching the TV and doing nothing.

"So am I, but what's there to do?" Layla agreed and asked.

"We could go play paintball." Shannon grinned.

"Um, thanks, but no thanks." Caria refused. "Last time that happened, we had a little mess with Matt. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, hahahahaha..." Shannon snickered.

"Well, we could go into town." Jimmy suggested.

"That takes too long." Caria said. Then she got an idea. "Ooh, let's play a game."

"Oh, oh, oh! Strip poker, strip poker!" Shannon bounced up and down.

The others laughed.

"Too early for that." Caria giggled.

"Let's play dress up." Layla contributed to the ideas.

"Ooh, yeah, good idea!" Caria smiled widely.

Thirty minutes later, they all looked into the mirror to see themselves in their costumes.

Shannon, wearing one of Caria's little red dresses said, "You know I'd either have to be incredibly drunk or incredibly stupid to do this. You'd never see me do this sober."


	5. Soundtrack Of My Love

**Chapter Five: Soundtrack Of My Love**

Caria kissed her husband good-bye. "I love you, babe. Be careful."

Shannon was holding the sides of her face, he kissed her forehead and gave her a smooch on the lips. "Bye, hun. I will."

Instead of heading on the road with him, Caria had to stay home from an injury she suffered in the ring. It was only a broken leg, but it bummed Caria out. Why? Because she had to be out of action for six months. That meant no wrestling and no Shannon for a whole six months. The two things she loved the most. And while Shannon was gone, Matt would be taking care of her since he was out of action too. He was injured, but he was almost fully healed.

"Call me when you can?" she asked.

"Of course, I will." he said. "But it probably won't be until after a show. Okay?"

"No problem."

"Okay, well I gotta get going." he said. "I'll see you later, you two. Love you, baby."

"'Bye Shan, see ya, man." Matt waved.

May be it was her overreacting, but Caria held back the tears. "'Bye Shan, I love you too."

* * *

"She was pretty upset, wasn't she?" Jimmy perdicted.

Shannon sighed. "Yeah, but I promised I'd basically call her every day."

"Ah well, let's just get outta here and worry about work for now." he replied.

They boarded onto the plane heading to the next arena. As Shannon sat down in his seat next to a window, he dug inside his bag for his mp3. He searched, and searched, and searched, but then-

Oh! What was this!

A CD in a plastic sandwich bag. It had 'TO YOU, LOVE ME' on it.

Shannon rolled his eyes and smiled. Caria.

He took it out and looked for his CD player. He put the present in it and pushed play.

_"Shannon, I know you're leaving for a while, so I decided to make you this. I hope you like it and listen to it whenever you want to think of me. I love you. Enjoy. And be careful, will ya? Don't make any dumb mistakes, asshead."_

Well, he knew she wasn't going to say anything about this.

Might as well try and bring it up in the next phone call.


	6. Mischief

**Chapter Six: Mischief**

**-Caria's POV-**

I specifically told him, NOT to eat my favorite flavor of ice cream.

Oreo Milkshake? Yeah, that's mine.

**MINE.**

**NOT **Shannon's!

Yet, he thinks it's perfectfly fine to eat it. And he knows that it's _my _favorite. He has his own in the freezer. Pistacio. _His _favorite. There's even chocolate syrup in the fridge!

I hear metal clink against the tile floor. I turn around from chopping onions in the kitchen, to where the sounds came from. Yep, there he is. Shannon, Master of Mischeif picking up the spoon from the floor, and running off with the oreo ice cream in our room.

Oh well, I'll just snag the tapioca. He'll die when he finds out it's gone.

Payback, bitch.


	7. SECKS

**Chapter Seven: SECKS**

"You asshead, it's S-E-X!"

"It's S-E-C-K-S!"

"Okay, you idiot. Whatever you say." Caria gave up trying to help her husband spell. She just continued on reading her magazine. Although, she knew he was picking on her.

"Hah, see? Told ya I was right!" Shannon said, sitting at the computer.

Caria threw a pillow his way. He better duck and cover, because she whipped it pretty fast.


	8. EW SPIDER!

**Chapter Eight: EW SPIDERS!**

A loud, glass-shattering shriek came from the living room. From the front porch, Shannn came rushing inside of the house.

"What is it?" he asked his wife, who was perched up on top of the couch.

"Spider!" she squeaked. "Come kill it, please!"

Shannon laughing some, came to her rescue when he entered inside of the living room and scanned over the floors. He saw a Daddy Long Legs crawling around and squashed it with his boot.

The Reject looked at her. "Better?"

She sighed, relieved, and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh yes, thank you."


End file.
